Butterknife
by passionateartist
Summary: His head was held high, his dark eyes straight ahead not looking at anything or momentarily distracted from their path. His eyes, cold as they were, hypnotized the people. They were naturally drawn to him. One look was all it took for one Naruto Uzumaki.


Wow, my first Naruto fanfiction. This just...came to me at 1 o'clock in the morning and I knew I wasn't getting back to bed till I wrote it! So here it is!

Disclaimer: Don't own characters or even plushies! Oh god! I want the plushie!

* * *

Everyone just seemed to fade from the room when you stepped in. Yes, like in one of those corny movies, I know. But it's truly how it was for me. I couldn't stop my gaze from following you around the room wherever you went. You went over to the snack bar alot...yeah. Like you were hungry and wanted to eat but didn't want to seem like a pig if you actually got a plate and piled up some of your favorite snacks on it. It's okay. I do that anyway no matter what people think. It's all a conspiracy. You really aren't supposed to eat at these social business gatherings. The bar's just there to make it seem like the hosts aren't trying to starve anyone. They want the environment to seem hospitable. However, if you take more than four things you're considered a pig for hogging the food and everyone thinks you're fat for it. You know, I would've picked one of each kind of food up there and letting them think I was a pig if you asked me to. I would've gladly let them think that and brought it to you discreetly so you wouldn't have to go hungry.

A hand laid itself on my shoulder. Can't believe I actually jumped for that. That's embarrassing. I have to pay more attention!

"Woa, you alright there Naruto?"

"Yeah, just a little jumpy tonight that's all."

Kiba didn't look convinced. Why should he anyway? He's only been best friend for how long? Since middle school? I think he'd know my acting patterns by now.

"You sure you don't want to go home and rest? You look kind of pale, man."

Good ol' Kiba, always looking out for me.

"Don't worry bout it. I think I just ate something weird is all. It'll pass."

He lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Whatever dude."

Thanks for the compassion Kiba. You nearly sent me into an overflowing wave of tears and love.

But really people, that's what I love about him. He'll take the hint no matter how subtle and back off if you want him too. How great is that? Most friends would hang over you poking and pressing against you asking, "What's wrong? Do you feel okay? You sure? Positive on that?" The. Most. ANNOYING. Thing. Ever.

I suddenly stiffen as I saw the angel pass close by. Man, he's so beautiful! It should be a crime to be that pretty!

"Dude? Hello?"

A hand is waving in my face. I felt my temper rise and I slap it away. I hate that.

Did I ever mention about how we talk? You think as grown men we'd talk a little more out of high school, but no, we don't. We still use "man" and "dude" and "whatever". It's not like we can help it anymore than the Asians can't help but suck at making any sense AT ALL when they try to speak English. But hey, let's just try to get along with our own prefered speech patterns and leave the others alone, okay?

"What'cha lookin at?"

Oh great, I was staring again! Gotta look away!

"N-nothing!"

Please let him not have noticed! Please let him stay oblivious to my feelings toward a certain—oh my god, he spotted him! No! That wasn't who I was looking at! Look away!

Kiba's grinning. What the heck?? Why is he grinning? Stop it right now! I order you to stop figuring out what's happening! Kiba why are you looking at me like that? It's scaring me, stop it!

"Hot set of abs over there huh?"

He's nodding at the angel. Noooo! I take back what I said about it being great that you took subtle hints at when to back off! I hate how you notice small things! I hate it!

"Looks like little Naru caught a case of the love bug?"

What do I say to that?

"I do not!"

Wow, he's sure to never to pick up on it now.

"Naruto, you're blushing."

WHAT?? When did that happen?? Someone quick! Hide me, get me a mask, get me some cover-up, anything!!

"Why don't you go over there and talk to him?"

Wha—?

"I...uh.."

"Come on! Don't be shy!"

"Kiba no!"

Dangit! Let go of my arm! Stop dragging me this instant you mongrol!

My eyes widen as they lock on their target of the beautiful silky black hair of the angel that's coming closer. He's getting closer! What do I do? I'm not fit to be seen by such perfection yet! Oh my god, do I look okay?? Is my hair straight? Blast it, where's my comb?? I swear I had it right here!

"Hiya!"

Hiya? That's the best Kiba can do?

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

He held out a hand to the god and clasped it around his pale slender hand.

"Hn...Uchiha."

Uchiha? That's his name? It's so...heavenly!

Gah! He's looking at me! His eyes are so deep!

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Kiba seems to be musing over the name in his head. Though not as much as me right now. "This is my buddy Naruto Uzumaki."

What? No! Kiba, dangit, stop putting me on the spotlight! I don't like it I said!

Wait, he's holding out his hand to me. You—you want me to shake your hand? For real?? Oh wow! That's so cool! I get to shake your hand! I get to touch your perfect pale skin! It's so smooth and soft! Do you use lotion? I'll bet you do. It's nice. Really nice.

Oops. I guess I shook it too long. You seem to be pulling away. Wait, where you going? Oh, more business to attend to.

Great job Uzumaki you lunatic.

I watched miserably as my angel slipped away out of sight.

"Wow, you really do got it bad."

RAWR!

"Woa! Geez man, no need to get all defensive!"

"He hates me."

Is it just me or do I sound _reeeeeeaaaaally_ pathetic right now?

"Oh, come on. You're being too hard on yourself."

What's that buzzing sound? Oh, cell phone. Bet you 10 bucks it's your girlfriend.

"Aw crap. Naruto, I gotta take this call. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Don't give me that suspicious look Kiba, it's just a stupid crush. Lot's of people have those.

Yeah that's right, go on over there and take your call.

"Hinata baby! What's up?"

I win.

XXXXXXXX

How long have I been here? Like what? An hour and a half? And I still haven't taken my eyes off you.

Kiba's off doing god knows what with Hinata. But I really could care less what he's doing right now. All I care about is what you're doing. You haven't spoken or approached me all night after that handshake. But I guess I can't blame you.

I wish I could've handled that a bit better. Forgive me if I came off a little odd, I've never seen perfection before and I didn't know how to act around it. You were just...how can I say it without seeming so creepy? I can't. I guess there's only one way to put it. But when I saw you emerge from the crowd, I thought you were so beautiful; so perfect. Your skin looked as though it would break if I touched you. I must admit I was scared as I shook your hand that it would break. I'm afraid I get a little overenthusiastic with things, especially shaking hands with people who I've just recently fallen in love with on the spot and haven't even met them yet.

I couldn't take my eyes off you. I suppose you thought I was stupid for staring more so than the others. And I was. At least they had the common sense to look away before you noticed that they were staring even though you knew in the back of your mind that they were, but you paid them no attention because as long as they had the decency to look away you were okay with that but I had no decency at all and... Great, now I'm rambling again. Where was I? Oh yes. I just...I didn't know what to say or how to act around you. I wanted to immediately seem like a smart, attractive, and intelligent person; someone who you could love. If, you know...if you swing that way. Though a handsome man like you probably wouldn't, you'd want to shag all the beautiful women you could since they practically fall at your feet. I'm probably wasting my time with a man who's straighter than a pencil. And I'm not talking about one of those bendable ones. I'm talking straight, brand new number 2 pencils that'd rather break than bend to becoming gay or homosexual.

I didn't want to scare you away with my strong feelings, but I had to let you know just a little bit of how much I'd like to get to know you. Love at first sight doesn't always work both ways, and man do I know this to be true. I shudder looking back now at the moment you greeted me. I'm ashamed to say I made a fool of myself with the first syllable I made. You gave me a weird look and then turned away. I was heart broken. Not by your actions, lord knows no one can blame you from wanting to get away from the mad man bumbling on about junk. But by my failure at getting your attention. I wanted to be noticed by you. Luck, however, has never allowed me to make a good first impression. I suppose that's just the way I am. I probably could've pulled off the happy, fun-to-be-around guy because basically that's what I am, but I didn't want to be that to you. I wanted to be something more.

God, I sound like such an idiot right now. But I guess I'm already an idiot in your eyes huh? Screwed up that chance. Now I'll probably never get to know you that well. Never know who your relatives are, if you have any siblings, where you went to school, what your favorite color was,...etc? There are so many things I wanted to tell you too. Like how I'd sleep on the couch for you if your back hurt and you needed the whole bed. How I'd do the dishes everyday for the rest of my life just so you wouldn't have to soil your perfect hands. I'd do the work for you. All you'd have to do is sit back and be yourself. I'd gladly work everyday for the rest of my life to let you live the one you want. Just please, please notice me. An acknowledgement of any kind would be nice. A smile, a nod, a look, a friggin grimace when you hear me call out to you across the room!

So I'll just go in a little corner by myself now. You enjoy the party and maybe get the phone numbers of those cute girls standing by the punch bowl over there. They've been oogling you for an hour now. It's getting on my nerves to tell you the truth. But then again, I've been doing the exact same thing their doing so I guess I can't say I blame them. Right, so the corner, I'll just go stand where no one can see me get all angsty and depressed, okay? Here I go...alone...you're still not noticing me...

Well, it's not so bad out here. You can see the stars. They're very beautiful tonight. Kinda like your eyes. No! Bad Naruto! Must not think about sexy dark-haired men who happen to be at this party! Focus! Stars! Focusing thoughts on the brilliant night sky!

I hope I'll see a shooting star. I'll get to make a wish. I wonder if it's possible to wish for someone's sexuality to change? I wouldn't even mind if it only worked halfway and turned him bi and not fully gay. I can do bi. Bi's good, right? Still into girls but will give guys a chance. Yeah, that's not so bad.

_Sigh_. What am I thinking? It's wrong to want to change someone! You love them for who they are! Even if it means you'll never get a chance with them because of your gender! If I love him for who he is I shouldn't wish for him to be any different than he is now!...but I do wish I stood a chance.

How do you even do that?? How can you tune everyone out like that in the middle of that huge room chalk full of noisy people talking and laughing and (lord help us all) gossiping?! You're just...standing there. Your eyes are on the person talking to you but you don't hear them at all. You're not seeing them. It's clear something's going on in your head right now. But what? It's like your watching a movie no one else can see and you're in your own little world right now. God, I wish I was in that theater with you right now sitting beside you! I would've bought the popcorn for you!

I don't think I could ever be as skillful as that. I couldn't tune out the annoying babblings of anyone let alone a room full of people as you can. My camera quit working a long time ago, and the movie's never gonna start.

What am I even doing here? Listen to me yapping about and gazing over at him! I'm acting like a lovesick school girl! Am I just gonna sulk around at this party all night like an emo ready to die and end it all because his true love doesn't love him back? This is all pointless! I should just go home and forget this ever happened! That's right! I'll go home! I'd just be wasting my time if I stayed! That's it I'm gone! Gone, gone, gone! I'm—

"S-Sasuke?"

Seriously, could my voice sound any squeakier?

"Hn..."

He spoke! Er...sort of. But he spoke! To me no less! Quick! Somebody get a video camera to prove this was all real when I wake up from this dream! What's he doing out here? Did he come out here to talk to me? Oh god, I hope I don't start hyperventilating! That's so uncool! That'll scare him straight back inside the house!

Wait, is that a lighter? What's he gonna do with that? Oh...he came out here to have a smoke is all. What was I thinking? Oh course he didn't come out just to talk to me. Why the heck would he want to talk to me? I'm the creepy guy who almost shook his arm off.

Gawd ,could anyone be more sexier than him at putting away a lighter?? Dang, that's sweet! Oh no, I'm staring! Gotta stare at something else!...there is nothing else! I'm losing it! Umm...my fingers! I can twiddle my fingers! Wait, would that come off as psychopathic to him??

Wait, what's he doing? He's looking at me!! What do I do? GAH! He's coming over here! He's so close! Wow, he's wonderfully tall. I could look up into those eyes forever.

"You know," oooohhhh! That voice sends chills up my spine! ",I don't really smoke."

Eh?

Say what again?

"Uh...um..."

"You're cute when you blush."

I'm blushing?? Oh great! How could it get any wor—wait, did he say cute?

He's removing his cigarette. Why's he removing his cigarette and throwing it away?

"I just needed an excuse to come out here."

He's looking into my eyes. Can he hear what I'm thinking? Gasp! Maybe he already knows how I feel! Maybe he knows I'm gay! Wait, maybe he knows that I wished on a star to turn him gay and he came to extract his revenge! ARGH! I can't take it anymore!

I shut my eyes and turn away from him. I hear him chuckle. Chuckling's a good thing right? When someone's amused or happy? When they're about to get revenge and take sadistic humor from pain? Oh wait, that's a bad thing.

Woa, wait a minute! Who's that touching my chin? Why's he lifting my face up towards him? He wants to catch me with his death glare again! Well, it was more of an intense gaze but whatever.

I felt my whole body tense.

...

I, I feel dizzy; lighthearted. My feet they, they feel like cement blocks yet I feel like I could fly. This taste, it's new. It's wonderful. I have to get more of this whatever it is!

I move my lips eagerly trying get more. A hand finds it's way to my waist and pulls me forward but I hardly noticed. I was only preoccupied in getting this—this butterfly inducing drink that seemingly appeared in my stomach. They're all fluttering about so wildly. I can barely contain my laughter! I think I should burst!

Wildly, I search for more with my tongue. It encounters another wet sweet-tasting thing. This tastes just like the other thing from before except stronger, better. I decide I like this thing. I wrap my tongue around it, or try to. It's a feisty one. It reminds me a cat I used to own. It liked to play too. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside when I touched it or hugged it.

The thing suddenly recedes and retreats back from whence it came. I pout, loudly, angry that I did not get my full satisfaction from it. I wasn't finished just yet!

Two hands are placed on either side of my cheeks and hold me gently. Slowly, dazed, I open my eyes to a pair of dark ones twinkling with mirth.

"Gomen, Naruto. But you looked so cute standing there."

Wait, I know that voice! That's my angel talking to me! He's...are those his hands holding my face? Wait, if those are his, and I'm really looking up at him then...Oh my God!

I didn't know what to do. I was trapped in this world spiraling downward going around and around. It was all crashing down on me. Wave upon wave of shock and embarrassment hit me from all sides.

Well what did you expect me to do in a situation like that?? I did what any normal person would do! I fainted!

* * *

Reminders to all of you who read this, this was intended as a oneshot, m'kay? That means it's finished, kaput. Nothing planned after this, so please don't ask for a sequel. I may write one if I feel like it. IF. But I most likely won't. Other than that, feel free to review! I'd appreciate feedback!

As for the title of the story, it really has no purpose. I just thought that it was the best title at the moment. I felt it worked best describing Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. Naru's the soft yellow butter happy and friendly, and Sasuke's the cold silver knife who people tend to stay away from because of his sharp attitude and glares if they get too close! See? Works perfectly!! Yes I'm crazy, but I still like the title no matter how ridiculous!


End file.
